


Tune Up

by starrypawz



Series: Spare Parts [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz





	

“You’re okay with doing this?” The Synth tilted his head at her.   
“Yeah,” Jax gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s my job right? I fix things,”

Although she didn’t usually have her repair jobs sitting on top of a workbench and talking to her and usually wasn’t sitting next to them on said workbench and had ditched an overcoat, shirt and tie on a nearby stool.

“Look I can go offline for a while?”  Nick offered.

She shook her head, “Nah it’s good, and I’ll do my best not to get any wires crossed, so you… start doing something weird… like speaking French,” She added with a chuckle.  

She tilted her head at him, “Ok so I just…” She reached forward, “Unlatch this?” Her thumb flicked something that undid with a click, “And then… pull up this,” there was a pop, “And then… pull this,” She let out a slight grunt at as she tugged at the panel and then slightly grabbed at the surface of it,   
“Oh”

“Oh?”

“Sorry,” She coughed, “The skin stuff… your skin?  It’s softer than I thought it would be,” She poked it again, “Urm… wait that’s real professional of me isn’t it,” She said with a sigh, “Sorry…”

Nick chuckled, “Hey, it’s been quite a while since anyone’s hand their hands on me,”

She cleared her throat, “Right let’s… get a look at your insides…” She cringed, “God that sounds bad, _really_ bad,” Jax put a hand to her forehead and sighed, “Ok give me a second,”

Nick stayed silent as she composed herself and watched as she went to the network of gears, wires, circuits and servos within him.

“Okay,” Jax breathed, not looking at his face, “You said it was around here…” She moved up near his shoulder.   
“Yeah,” Nick tried not to notice too much about how close she was to him at this given moment, he felt feedback from sensors alerting him to slight changes in pressure, maybe one time long ago ‘Original Nick’ would’ve liked feeling her fingers on his skin.

He had to admit, it didn’t feel too bad feeling that feedback right now. But he put that to the back of his mind as Jax worked. He also tried not to think about things like the freckles spattering her shoulders and arms he could see as her green flannel had joined the stool where his own clothes sat. 

“Oh, okay, got it,” She looked up at that moment, “Wire’s fritzed, that’s what’s causing the problem. Jax ducked her head down, flicking up the panel above the circuit exposing it to her fingers. “Ok Nick, let’s get this changed,” Something in his sensors told him she’d disabled the circuit.

She reached into her tool belt and pulled out a small cutting tool, Nick tried not to notice how she caught her lip as she leant forward and worked at pulling the wire up.

He felt a yank,   
“Sorry,” Her blue eyes met his yellow, “Did that hurt?”

“I felt it, didn’t hurt,”

“Oh good,” She dipped her head again.  

She worked quickly, removing old adhesive, and then pulling out a length of wire, “Oh good, don’t need to cut it,” She grinned as she held it to the circuit.

She huffed as she pulled out a pair of tweezers, “This is the fiddly bit”.

They were both silent as she worked, replacing the fritzed piece of wire. “Ok let’s see if this worked,” She flicked the switch and he felt a spark moving into the live circuit.   
“OW DAMMIT!” Jax flung her hand up in the air, hissing through her teeth, “Sonna-“

Nick almost leapt back, then noticed Jax wincing and sucking her thumb, “Ow,”

“Jax?”

“Hey circuits working…” She winced through her teeth, “Should be good,”

“Are you ok?”

She looked up at him, her thumb on her lip, “Yeah messed up there, don’t worry used to it,”

“Used to it?”

“Yeah happens sometimes, not the first time I’ve had a jolt… oooh ow,”  

“Sorry,”  
“I’m ok, Nick really, not your fault,” She stopped, finding his ‘flesh’ hand gently around her wrist. She met his gaze as he lifted her hand, “Nick?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled and placed her hand against his lips, “Kissing it better for you,”


End file.
